<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Segull Conversation With a Certain Terrible Tomato-Chan by tigercry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097157">Segull Conversation With a Certain Terrible Tomato-Chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry'>tigercry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kotori's not as innocent as she looks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want to hear about? What happens when Umi-chan gets pushed past blushing? … or are you more curious about what happens when Honoka-chan gets an itch she isn’t sure how to scratch?<br/>KotoUmi AU idea that takes place in "Nishikino."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Suggested Nicomaki, mentioned Kotori/Honoka/Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Segull Conversation With a Certain Terrible Tomato-Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284796">Nishikino</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronmizuno/pseuds/Aaronmizuno">Aaronmizuno</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KotoUmi focused AU take on the conversation between Maki and Kotori in “Nishikino” Chapter 16 - Family Matters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll</b>
  <span>: Equivalent exchange. If you want to hear my song you’re going to have to sing a little yourself, song bird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori furrowed her eyebrows at the glowing phone screen, curiosity warring with a sense of caution even as she typed out a response in the dark to the little redhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> So there IS a song to sing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Nishikino-san, you are a tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka</b>
  <span>: Also a little perv. What would you want to hear about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Would you like to hear about what happens when Umi-chan gets pushed past blushing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> … or are you more curious about what happens when Honoka-chan gets an itch she isn’t sure how to scratch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki’s response surprised her, even if it was just a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll:</b>
  <span> This is a little unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>I want to hear both…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>But it’d only be fair if you talked about your solo time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll:</b>
  <span> This tomato has to “roll” solo. (☍﹏⁰)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori smirked, okay there was no way that redhead was telling the truth at this point, not when she could practically guess who exactly the redhead was with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>This song bird has the eyes of a hawk Tomato-chan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> I have a massive hunch on who you’re doing things of a ‘sensitive nature’ with ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>So tell me which you want to hear and in return </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>you confirm or deny my hunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Why do I feel as though I’m about to sacrifice my soul to the devil if I agree with this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori gave a toothy smirk, this was priceless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>No, that’s only if you catch Honoka without Umi around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Even I don’t know what’ll happen then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Just choose Nishikino-saan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Farwell pianos of the mortal realm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>I pick Umi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori groaned and smashed her face into the pillow beneath her head as her face exploded with warmth. Of course Maki chose Umi-chan, Kotori’s shy girlfriend who was adorable as a cranky flustered mess and adopted an expression a few times a day like she wanted to throw Honoka to the ground when the ginger poked and prodded her too much. Honoka was easy to explain and keep the mischievous half-bluff going, Umi? Ehhh, that was a lot harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori?” There was a rustle of cloth before soft but calloused fingers brushed Kotori’s arm and a sleep-ridden voice tickled the back of Kotori’s ear, which sent tingles down the ash-blonde’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, Umi was behind her. The bluenette had gotten flustered and up to her limit with Honoka prodding her body when she was trying to sleep earlier and so Kotori had suggested out of pity for her girlfriend, she could sleep up with her. She really had had no ulterior motive besides wanting to comfort the trapped bluenette and keep her happy, even if she had stopped Honoka from budging in on Umi’s personal space, after she had dozed off, in a little possessiveness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure the ginger had her blessing for some things, but ticking Umi off to the point of huddling up in a ball under her blankets and almost kicking the ginger, wasn’t one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori wet her lips with her tongue before she responded to the bluenette in a whisper, “sorry Umi-chan, go back to sleep...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi grumbled and Kotori felt her shift around till her back was pressed back against hers before the bluenette’s breathing deepened into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori mindlessly chewed her lower lip while she softly picked up her phone and stared at the screen for a moment. Umi wouldn’t mind too much so long as Maki actually kept it to herself this time, and so long as she didn’t really go into any real details… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Just keep in mind that this kind of information is </span>
  <em>
    <span>private.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Don’t want Umi-chan to get mad at me! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Hey! I’m serious this time blabbermouth! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Tell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Umi!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>If you do she’ll get all flustered and stop!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Then you’d have me to really deal with Nishikino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>I won’t tell anyone Minami</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>But are you sure you should be telling me this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>I mean, this breaks Umi’s trust…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori glanced behind her before she responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>She’ll be okay, I’m not going into implicit detail or anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span>Not even Maki’s pervy ears could handle that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Very well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Tell me then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>I’m interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Well what do you want to hear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Behind that athletic blushing mess is a lot of top dominance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>That I don’t believe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were days where Kotori didn’t either, the rare moments that Umi wasn’t all flustered and timid about any kind of affection or snappy at Honoka because Honoka hadn’t figured out what Kotori already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Umi preferred to initiate any sort of affection herself,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Well believe it, because Umi-chan’s amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span>She’s just not always in the mood for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That extended to being touched practically at all in any way shape or form, though the bluenette was much softer on that front with Kotori than anyone else including Honoka. Which was why she could get away with kissing Umi on the cheek or giving her a dramatic kiss in front of Maki without getting a minor shove and an actual scolding. However, Maki didn’t need to know that just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>But when she’s interested, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>And it’s flattering that she checks me out too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, there wasn’t much to go off of regarding Umi. As the blue-haired girl was rarely interested nor in the mood to do literally anything beyond cute mushy adorableness that melted Kotori’s heart just about twenty-four-seven. That being said, Kotori had noticed she was usually more interested in herself than Honoka. Sometimes catching her girlfriend’s amber eyes drifting casually over her at practices and when she was clothed in shorts and a tank-top during the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Seriously? I haven’t seen her do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>You sure you aren’t hallucinating?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori rolled her eyes, of course Maki would say something ridiculous like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Ruude Tomato-chan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>I catch Umi-chan doing it here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Though guess what she does?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>She just raises her eyebrows and winks at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>It’s beautiful, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>You’re insane Birb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>So are you, and so is all of muse!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Oooh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>But I love it more when Umi-chan’s all hot under the collar and looks at me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Now that wild look should be framed Maki-chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Ew, gross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>My senpai are even weirder than I had thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>With you being the weirdest Kotori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori relaxed a little, she wouldn’t have to really reveal anything about Umi to Maki that would actually upset her girlfriend. Though talking about it really wasn’t helping her over active imagination and mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe what Umi frequently said was true, maybe she really was worse than Honoka in regards to what her brain thought of and came up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>Why thank you Tomato-chan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Glad to provide some twisted assistance to my Kohai’s life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> However… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> just so you know, I’m down for pillow-talk with my favorite redhead any time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> I really feel like we need to arrange a sleepover. Just you, me, Umi-chan, and Honoka-chan~ &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>terrible.tomato.roll: Now who’s being the perv? (σ ￣ー￣)σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka:</b>
  <span> Oh my god, finger guns!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>What can I say? I really want to watch you kiss Umi-chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori slightly chewed her lower lip, technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to kiss Umi right about now, but the bluenette was sleeping and she could be rather temperamental when woken up not on her own. Though the idea of watching Umi dip the flustered redhead into a dramatic kiss was both entertaining and made her spine tingle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Umi shifted behind her and pressed her back more firmly against Kotori’s. A moan of complaint leaving the bluenette’s lips. Which made the ash-blonde’s breath hitch and her hold on her phone to slip just slightly as she shut her eyes for a second before she listened closer and heard Honoka’s whiny giggle. Before Umi shifted again, likely trying to escape Honoka while she was asleep. Figures the ginger was still up, Honoka was usually insatiable and she was always itching to get Umi to respond to her in a positive fashion instead of the scolding and disinterested grumblings from too much prodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which reminded Kotori… she started typing back a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi then rolled over, and when her breath tickled Kotori’s neck, the taller girl’s front pressed flush against her back in an attempt to escape Honoka’s prodding, Kotori’s mouth went full on dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi whined against her neck and huddled closer when Honoka touched her leg and Kotori couldn’t help the mewl that escaped her lips. Not with Umi straight up breathing on her neck and after having heard Umi whine softly like she did in certain other situations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>… or watch Honoka-chan do what she’s been saying she’d like to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t a good idea to mention what she herself was thinking at the current moment. If she did it would end the game, and Kotori didn’t want the game with Maki to end yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll: </b>
  <span>Aaaaaand that’s a good night, Kotori. Go home, you’re sleep-drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazed, lost in her rather hazy mind and her fight to keep her breathing even, Kotori managed to send some kind of response to the red-head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chrpchrp.muthafuka: </b>
  <span>It’d be so pretty!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terrible.tomato.roll:</b>
  <span> Good night, Kotori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank goodness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umii-chaan~” Kotori abandoned her phone, whimpered, and shied away from the other girl’s breathing, “doon’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Honoka giggling and knew she was probably fist pumping at getting a reaction from someone, even if it wasn’t Umi exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kotori </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reaction from Umi. Her mind was a little hazy, she could smell Umi’s scent beneath her soap and clinging to her clothes, and she knew her face was flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi stirred at the motion beside her, dark amber eyes drowsily cracking open to stare at the ash-blonde in sleep-ridden confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ash-blonde rolled over and up onto her knees, staring at the bluenette through intense golden eyes. “U-mi-chan,” she hummed and promptly ignored Honoka for the time being. After all, she had other things to do besides, Honoka knew this was one of the outcomes of messing with Umi when she was asleep so close to Kotori.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did I just write? O-o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>